Only Three Days
by Tabis the Tabby
Summary: -post Capture!- Oishi doesn't understand why Tezuka is so worried about leaving him alone with Fuji for a week. But a strange question that ends with an even stranger, yet satisfying outcome gets the message through. - Tezuka /Fuji/Oishi-


Here I come, bearing more fic of the TezuFujiOishi kind. I might have to give this trio a name, maybe the Perfect Trio? Or is that asking too much? I'll decide later I guess.

Honostly, I haven't gotten over this trio yet, so I'm sorry to all those people who want to see something new. I swear I'm working on other things and I WILL post them! I promise!

Anyway, this fic is for and dedicated to **Gorgeous Gaku** who asked me to write a fic for Christmas. As you can tell, Christmas and New Years have passed and I haven't posted this yet, which does make me a horrible and lazy person. So, I hope this fic makes up for my procrastination.

Ahem, this is also my first posted attempt as smut, so I hope you aren't expecting much. I tried to make it humorous so hopefully that will keep your attention more than the adult content, hmmm? No, I didn't think so either. -sigh-

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Prince of Tennis, be grateful! 3

* * *

By the third day, Oishi understood why Tezuka had asked him if he would be okay staying with Fuji by himself for a week. He had thought Tezuka had been being a little ridiculous when he kept asking, and had almost gotten annoyed. While Fuji was a bit unpredictable, it wasn't anything Oishi couldn't handle or wasn't used to. He had stayed home alone with Fuji plenty of times, even before all three of them had started dating, what would a few extra days mean anyway?

Apparently it meant an extremely bored (and horny?) Fuji asking him awkward questions in the middle of watching a movie on the couch.

"Ne, Oishi, have you ever gotten a blowjob?"

Oishi's eyes didn't stray from the TV, though he had heard the question loud and clear. Fuji was laying across his lap, his head on the armrest of the couch, fingertips resting on Oishi's thigh. Oishi had expected this to be some sort of relaxing bonding time, and that question had just totally ruined it. Sometimes he wondered if his boyfriend forgot that he was talking to Oishi and not Tezuka, especially when he asked really weird questions like that.

"Um, what?"

It wasn't the best response, but it was something.

"Using your mouth to make someone.."

"I know what it is!" Oishi said hastily, cheeks flushing as he looked down at Fuji's face. His boyfriend's eyes opened slightly, looking rather dangerous at the moment. Oishi gulped and said as confidently as he could. "I just don't..quite..understand where that question came from."

"It was just a thought." Fuji said pleasantly, closing his eyes again, his smile suddenly kinder. He tapped his fingers lightly against Oishi's thigh and continued. "I suppose we haven't explored that part of our relationship yet."

"Hm." Oishi could recall some exploring being done before, though he hadn't exactly agreed to be in a relationship at the time. This was a technicality of course, and he doubted that Fuji would even count it anyway. To tell the truth, every time Oishi thought about it, he quickly pushed it away. The thought of being that intimate with his two boyfriends was somehow very unsettling and excruciatingly embarrassed. Oishi knew it wasn't so much the sex part, as the part where he wasn't nearly as experienced as either of them and he was probably more guaranteed to make a fool of himself than anything else.

"You are thinking about it, aren't you?" Fuji's fingertips ran lightly over his jean-clad thigh and smoothed up his shirt until they rested gently on his chin. He slowly sat up, fingers moving slowly over Oishi's lips, pressing ever so slightly with two fingers. "Hn, Oishi?"

Oishi's body seemed frozen as he felt the soft pads of Fuji's fingers on his skin. It would be a lie to say that he didn't find it somewhat enjoyable, but he was always somewhat uncomfortable when either Tezuka or Fuji touched him like this. He would hate to admit that he was afraid of doing - _this­_ - because he was a grown man, and this was something you normally did with the people you were in love with. Though that didn't make it any less anxiety-inducing than it was.

"I don't -- " Fuji's fingers pushed into his mouth as soon as he parted his lips. Oishi's tongue immediately shied away from the intrusion, trying to find space around the invading fingers. It really wasn't much help as his tongue ended up simply brushing Fuji's fingers at every turn. Fuji's finger began to move slightly, a tiny back and forth movement that really wasn't very extreme, though it did make Oishi even more uncomfortable.

"I'm guessing you haven't done it to anyone either." Fuji sounded highly pleased as he pulled his fingers fully out of Oishi's mouth, unbothered by the fact that saliva was sliding down his fingers. Instead he peered into Oishi's flushed and opened-mouthed face with interest. "That's good, isn't it?"

Oishi couldn't think of anything to say, instead staring at Fuji with wide eyes, and mouth gaping. His heart seemed to be pounding much faster all of a sudden and his body virtually immobile. He could seem to react as Fuji leaned forward and captured his lips in a long, sweet kiss. He almost expected a rough and dominant over-powering type of attitude for this sort of thing. Instead, Fuji's tongue was gentle and while still in control, coaxed Oishi's tongue into moving with it.

Fuji put one hand on Oishi's shoulder, pushing him so that he was laying flat on his back on the coach. Fuji's legs on either side of his waist and now both hands on his shoulders, Oishi suddenly pushed Fuji away, blushing furiously as he turned his head, unable to look into those piercing blue eyes. His whole body felt prickly and suddenly very hot, and even his light t-shirt and jeans suddenly felt too tight. Oishi swallowed, trying to calm himself enough to tell Fuji that perhaps this wasn't such a good idea.

He didn't get much say, as suddenly Fuji's lips were on the side of his neck, his teeth biting slowly, as though too see just how far he could go without making Oishi squirm. It really wasn't very far as Oishi, shivered and stretched his neck. Fuji leaned back, his smile somewhat soft as he looked down at Oishi, seemingly almost amused by his boyfriend's refusal to look at him. "Don't be embarrassed, Oishi."

"But you..this.." Oishi sputtered, frowning deeply. _For some reason, I feel like something is wrong..._ His eyes widened and he suddenly turned his head to look up at Fuji, sitting up he said hastily. "What about Tezuka? Sh-shouldn't we wait for him?"

"We've talked about it." Fuji said reassuringly, squeezing his shoulders. "As long as I don't go all the way yet."

"You two..have talked about this?" Surprisingly enough, it wasn't so hard for Oishi to imagine Tezuka and Fuji sitting at the dining room table talking about sex while reading the newspaper. The fact that they talked about having sex with him was just as believable, while being somewhat creepy at the same time. He almost wondered why he had never been included in those conversations, but really it would be pointless to ask when he knew why himself. "Why?"

"It's very important Oishi, the first time can make or break a relationship." Fuji was suddenly very serious as he spoke. His hands slipped down to the hem of Oishi's t-shirt, lifting it up to his armpits. "Consider this a warm-up, if that will help." Fuji said he pulled the shirt over Oishi's head. Oishi's hands dropped from Fuji's shoulders as the shirt slipped off of his arms into Fuji's lap.

"A-ah." Oishi managed to barely choke out as he folded his arms across his chest. It wasn't like he had never been naked in front of Fuji before, but this time it was totally different. Usually _things_ like this happened spontaneously and when you were so called 'in the mood', they didn't follow a questionably helpful discussion as this did. Besides, it wasn't as if he had actually agreed to this, anyway. It was still weird, even if he did have 'all the facts'. Oishi was more concerned about the fact that Tezuka and Fuji were deciding his sex life without even asking him about it in the first place.

"Generally, sex doesn't require much thought." Fuji chuckled lightly, enjoying Oishi's discomfort far too much. He pushed Oishi back down more slowly this time, one hand smoothing over Oishi's stomach and chest as he caught Oishi's lips in another kiss. "And involves participation from both parties." He pinched Oishi's right nipple, smirking in satisfaction as the other's sharp gasp. Oishi's hand flew to his mouth, as if to cover up any more sounds that might escape. It was amusing, just how nervous Oishi was about this whole thing - though at the same time it was extremely frustrating. Getting his boyfriend to relax was like pulling teeth, the only way it wouldn't hurt him was if he were knocked out during the whole process.

Suddenly Oishi moved his hand, looking somewhat confused. "Fuji, my pants..." He tried to sit up again, only to have Fuji keep him down, staring at him almost pityingly.

"Oishi, I know you're a virgin, but you _should_ know what a hard-on is." Fuji sighed, shaking his head slightly. "This is starting to become much more difficult than it should be."

"I know that, Fuji!" Oishi shot back quickly, he tried to reach his pants pocket, arching his back as he strained to reach it. This really was a bad time for his cellphone to go off, especially when he heard Fuji moan above him. The last thing he was trying to do was make Fuji even more eager than he already was. "Can you wait for maybe five minutes or so?"

"Hmm.. No." Fuji purred, his breathing a little heavy as he pushed his straining erection against Oishi's, the friction of cloth against cloth only making things worse. His hand went to Oishi's pocket, slipping out the cellphone and answering it with a breathy. "Hello?"

"Fu-Fuji! ." Oishi gasped his hands flying to his mouth once again. He stared as Fuji answered his phone, eyes squinting as he tried to ignore the sudden rush of pleasure that moved through his body. He let out a whimper in protest, not wanting to move his hands from his mouth. "Please..."

"Mmhmm, he's here, just a little preoccupied." He ignored Oishi, closing his eyes slightly before grinning wickedly. "I'll put you on loudspeaker, Tezuka."

"Don't you dare!" Oishi moved his hands, eyes widening in horror as he made a grab for the phone. Fuji clicked the button and leaned over to lay the phone on the floor, sound satisfied as he said. "Perfect."

_"Oishi. Are you there?"_

"Tezuka..." Oishi tried not to whine, because he knew Tezuka would immediately be worried. The last thing he needed was his other boyfriend interrogating him over the phone as Fuji stuck his hands in inappropriate places. One of those places being Oishi's pants, where one of his hands seemed to be headed right now. "Ho..how are you..oooh..." Oishi could barely breath as Fuji leaned down to suck at one of his nipples, his hand managing to unzip Oishi's pants and massage his penis through his boxers. "Fuji...wha..ah."

_"..Oishi, are you okay? Is something wrong?"_

"Oishi.." Fuji suddenly looked up, eyes half lidded as he tried to catch Oishi's eyes with his own. His boyfriend seemed more panicked than anything, and that was not the feeling Fuji had been going for at all. "Oishi, relax. Look at me, relax." Fuji stroked Oishi's length slowly, eyes focused intently on his boyfriend. Oishi's face was twisted into a look of pleasure and defiance, as though he refused to give in. Fuji growled lowly, half wondering if this were some sort of divine test, because getting Oishi to enjoy this was near _impossible._ "I want to hear you."

_"Fuji what are you doing? You had better not -- ."_

"Aaaah..aaah.." Oishi couldn't seem to hold back much longer as he suddenly let off a stream of whines, followed by a loud wail. "Fuji..I..God.." His whole body shuddered and he suddenly grabbed Fuji's shoulders, squeezing his eyes closed and trying not to cry out as the pleasure built up. "Toooo mu..uch.."

_"Wha.....oh......"_

"Beautiful, absolutely, beautiful." Fuji removed his hand from Oishi's boxers, almost feeling guilty as Oishi mewled and bucked against him. He breathed sharply as he pulled down his pants and boxers, his hard cock leaking pre-cum. "Ah.." Fuji made a soft sound as he pulled down Oishi's boxers, pleased at his boyfriend's full erection. He slowly, and ever so gently settled himself down over Oishi, their cocks rubbing against each other, creating an almost unbearable friction. Fuji let out a sharp hiss as Oishi almost chocked on a sharp cry.

_"......................"_

"Fuji..Fuji!" Oishi cried as he dug his fingers into his boyfriend's shoulders, his eyes almost tearing up as he threw his head back, his back arching up to meet Fuji's. This was nothing like he had ever experienced before - it was amazing and powerful. He seemed lost in not only his own pleasure, but Fuji's as well. It was almost a sin that he hadn't wanted to feel this way before. He couldn't resist a loud cry as Fuji suddenly reached between them and rubbed both of their members together. In the spur of the moment, one of his hands fell from Fuji's shoulder to clasp around their erections as well.

"Fuck...Oishi..." Fuji said harshly as he felt the other hand join his. His whole body felt like it was on fire, and his mind was whirling. He closed his eyes, breathing harshly as he felt the pressure building, his whole body shaking as he felt his release close. And then Oishi's thumb brushed over the head of his penis and he came, the waves of pleasure practically rolling throughout his body. A second later he heard Oishi give another sharp cry, and he knew his boyfriend had come as well, warm come hitting his stomach as he watched Oishi's face. He had never seen anything quite so amazing as Oishi, with his mouth half open writhing in pure pleasure. The struggle to keep himself contained was gone, Oishi had completely given in.

Fuji managed to smirk before his trembling limbs could hold him no long and he let his body sag onto Oishi's. His head rested right beneath Oishi's chin, as he brought his come smeared hand to rest over his boyfriend's heart, relishing in his wild heartbeat. Both of their breathing was fast and uneven as they tried to regain themselves. Oishi didn't move, his breathing the only sign that he was still there. The whole room was silent...almost.

Soft panting could be heard, just barely, coming from the phone. If he had the energy, Fuji would have chuckled, but he didn't. Instead he reveled in the fact that Oishi was probably blushing red all over again as he realized exactly what was going on. There was suddenly a loud groan, and a pleasured sigh and Fuji couldn't help but release a sigh of his own.

_".....Fuji...Oishi."_

"Tezuka.." Oishi's voice sounded timid as he spoke almost unsurely. Fuji could almost feel his body tense, afraid for a minute that there would be a repeat of last time. Before, Oishi had been seemingly traumatized by what had happened, he had _cried._ If there was one thing Fuji wanted to achieve, it was making this something good for Oishi, something he wanted. But when it came to things like this, Fuji tended to mess up a bit and he just hoped it had worked this time. "I feel gross, ugh."

Fuji couldn't help but laugh lightly at that, his body relaxing as he brought his hand up to run through Oishi's hair. He was okay, _this_ was okay - _this_ could happen again. Fuji couldn't believe how light his body felt all of a sudden, how happy he was. Even when he heard a choking sort of sputter from the phone and was slightly concerned. Tezuka _was_ used to silence after these types of 'activities', so once all three of them were actually together - it would be pretty interesting.

_"....ah. That happens, Oishi."_

"You'll get used to it." Fuji said cheerfully, raising his head to look at Oishi's face. He looked surprisingly calm, eyes half-closed and lips slightly parted. His face was still red, though not as bright as before. Oishi was absolutely magnificent like this, face shinning with sweat and hair tussled. Fuji wondered just how long he would have to wait before Oishi got comfortable with taking pictures.

"Why do you both assume I know nothing about sex? It's not like this hasn't happened before." Oishi sounded tired, yawning after he spoke. That had taken a lot out of him, and even if he was all sticky and gross, he wouldn't mind taking a nap. He frowned when Fuji's fingers stopped running through his hair. His eyes widened and he looked up at Fuji who suddenly didn't look very happy. "Um..."

"You _are_ a virgin, aren't you?" Fuji's voice was far too kind and far too tense not to be dangerous. "Would you like to tell us something, Oishi?"

_"Fuji, I'm sure he didn't mean it that way..."_

Though even Tezuka didn't sound completely sure at this point. Oishi was screwed - and if he didn't start talking - literally. It would be like him to forget his boyfriends were overly possessive and protective in the moment of hazy-minded bliss.

"I was at University, and I was single." Oishi said quickly, avoiding Fuji's eyes. "It wasn't like it was intimate or anything - not like this. It was just two guys...doing..stuff..together..?" His voice trailed off as he realized that Fuji's smile seemed plastered to his face, and his eyes looking about ready to kill - or ravish in his case.

This was not good.

_"Oishi. We are going to have a serious talk when I return."_

"We are going to have a serious talk now." Fuji was suddenly crouched over him, hands on either side of his head looking even more predatory than he did earlier. Oishi's eyes widened as he realized he had two choices. Lie, lie and lie some more or he could take it like a man. Either way didn't make him feel very confident at all.

* * *

Go ahead, you can giggle, I swear I won't be offended. Just remember to review and pick up your free cookie on the way out, okay?

Love much,

Tabis


End file.
